Evil
Evil is one half of the universe in opposition of the other half Good. It is associated with the Dark and Chaos. Background In the world of Daventry, the forces of good and evil fight a war of magic for the ultimate reward--the glory of the kingdom.Publisher information for the KQ novels, see King's Quest: The Floating Castle The forces of Evil are often striving against the forces of Good in never ending battles. Both sides are needed to bring true Balance. Sin is a manifestation of evil. Evil like Good is only seen through the actions and compulsions of the human and other folk. Evil is the urge to chaos, destruction, dissolution, and self above all else. Evil is associated with the Dark, as Good is associated with the Light. Sometimes Good predominates, sometimes Evil. These twin forces are not only part of the very fabric of the universe, they cannot exist unless the other does. Without Evil there is no Good, and if there is Good it must be balanced against the Dark force.KQC2E, pg 242 Derek Karlavaegen, and many of the philosophers, scholars, and metaphysicians believe that Hagatha, Manannan, and Mordack may represent the side of Evil, and are destined to constantly battle the Royal Family (who represent the forces of Good). Neither side chose to be what they are nor understand why they were chosen.KQC2E, pg245 Those that who do evil abhor the light, preferring darkness.Oracle (KQ8) Evil follows good, as night follows day.KQC2E, pg 93 It would seem that while Graham and his family are associated with Good, that Connor is strongly associated with Light. Thus his destiny is highly intertwined with that of the Royal Family as far as saving the world. Both powers are strongly intertwined with each other. Likewise while the forces of Evil are lead by the dark wizard Manannan, Lucreto would take up representing the Darkness, the codependent force associated with the Evil. In fact Lucreto's association to evil is so strong that he is also known as the Evil One. Derek pointed out that the final winner of each battle would determine the course their world until the next crisis arrives, and the fight was renewed against with new players. In this case both Connor and Lucreto took up the banner of new players. Behind the scenes This concept of an evil family discussed in a development article for King's Quest 6 in InterAction magazine; The Quest for King's Quest VI :The King's Quest saga is the continuing story of the ruling family of the Kingdom of Daventry. It follows King Graham's rise to the throne, the rescue of his queen, Valanice, and the heroic quests of their twin children. Princess Rosella and Prince Alexander. This courageous family plays a pivotal role in the struggle between Good and Evil in Daventry. In King's Quest V, they finally seemed to have vanquished their nemesis, the family of the dark wizard Manannan, the champions of Evil.InterAction Fall, 1992, pg 21 Oddly enough this reference which compares the actions of Good family vs that of the Bad family might actually go as far to imply that Lolotte was related to the Evil family in someway. The only way this might work is if the 'malevolent sorcerer' whom Lolotte is said to have dated was one of the two brothers (or perhaps if Lolotte is Hagatha). It might even suggest that the family was tied into Graham's original adventure somehow (via Dahlia or the Sorcerer? Albeit the Sorcerer could very well have been Manannan). References Category:Philosophy Category:Champions